The invention relates to harvesting apparatus, such as combines. Particularly, the invention relates to a cleanout system for an unloader tube of a grain compartment of a harvesting apparatus.
Horticultural crops may be classified as edible crops, inedible crops, genetically modified organisms (GMO""s), non-GMO, organic, pesticide-free, or in accordance with other crop attributes. Inedible crops may include crops such as fiber, cotton or rubber, for example. Genetically modified crops may include vegetables that are genetically manipulated to hold their shelf life longer than traditionally cultivated vegetables. Organic crops are harvested from plants that are grown without exposure to certain pesticides, herbicides or other chemicals.
Crops may be grown to specific crop attributes or specifications. Crop attributes may be based on the genetic composition of a crop, the growing practices for a crop, or both. For example, a certain variety of corn may be grown that has greater oil content than other varieties because of genetic or environmental factors. Similarly, a certain variety of soybeans may be grown that has a different protein content or other crop attribute that is desirable. A processor, a pharmaceutical company, a manufacturer or another concern may desire to purchase agricultural products with specific crop attributes from a grower or another supplier. The grower or supplier may wish to charge a premium for crops with specific crop attributes compared to a commodity-type crop. The purchaser of the agricultural product may desire sufficient assurance that the agricultural product that is being purchased actually possesses the crop attributes that are sought.
Thus, a need exists to accurately identify crops with specific crop attributes throughout the growing and distribution of crops with specific crop attributes and any products derived therefrom. Further, a purchaser of an agricultural product or a crop may desire or demand the ability to trace the identity of the crop with specific crop attributes to verify the presence of the crop attributes, or the absence of undesired attributes, as a condition for a commercial transaction.
Therefore, there is a need to segregate crops during harvesting such that no mixing of crops or crop residue with different attributes occurs. It is desirable to thoroughly clean combines between harvesting crops of different attributes. However, after unloading a combine grain compartment, there may be crops, grain and residue left in portions of the combine that cannot be easily mechanically removed.
Presently, to thoroughly clean grain compartments, the operator must sometimes crawl into a very small space that is not accessible from the ground and vacuum out or sweep out the grain and residue. The typical time and effort to completely remove all the grain and residue from the combine, particularly from the grain tank and unloader tube, is very long and the task difficult due to access limitations in the unloader tube and other areas. During the cleanout of the grain tank, it is difficult to clean under the cross auger covers and in hidden areas of the tank as well. Another difficult problem in the combine cleanout procedure is getting the horizontal unloader tube clean. There is limited access and no effective method to inspect the tube for adequate cleaning.
Presently, one method of cleaning the combine is by the use of pressurized air to blow crops, grain and residue from confined areas of the combine. One of the more difficult problems in the cleanout procedure is handling a large and long air hose and a long wand around and over the combine to reach different areas. Areas such as in the grain tank and in the engine compartment are especially difficult to access and clean without causing damage to expensive parts such as trim panels which are easily scratched by the air hose draped over, and sliding over, trim panels.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable if harvesting apparatus, such as combines, were more easily and quickly thoroughly cleaned between harvesting of crops of different attributes.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to use an air stream method of cleaning a combine which was less strenuous on the cleaning person and which was less prone to damage or scratching of trim panels or other combine components.
A cleaning system is provided for a farming apparatus having a grain compartment for holding grain or other crop material. Particularly, the cleaning system is provided for a harvesting apparatus having a grain tank for holding harvested crop.
The cleaning system can include an air manifold and tubing network for receiving pressurized air and distributing the pressurized air to an outlet port near to the grain tank of the harvesting apparatus. The outlet port is located and configured for connecting a short portable air cleaning hose and wand to be wielded by an operator to clean the grain tank. The air manifold and tubing network can also include an outlet port near to the header, and/or next to the straw chopper, both accessible from grade level. Outlet ports can be located at each of four corners of the harvesting apparatus.
The cleaning system can include air cleaning nozzles, fixed in position on the harvesting apparatus and connected to the network, the nozzle directing an air stream onto an area of the harvesting apparatus, and the network comprises a shutoff valve located between the nozzle and the manifold.
The air manifold can be located on the harvesting apparatus where an external source of pressurized air can be easily connected. Outlet ports can be located around the harvesting apparatus where a short air hose could be easily connected and used at the basic four corners of the harvesting apparatus as well as in the grain tank area.
According to the invention, an effective air hose can be made short, light, and easy to handle. The remote outlet ports are at locations where grain or debris accumulates. Additionally, supplying the system with strategically placed nozzles and associated shutoff valves is effective to clean areas without manual cleaning and noticeably reduces cleaning time for a harvesting apparatus.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will be become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.